Worldly Tavern
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Tidak peduli siapa yang memimpin Wulin dengan sempurna, aku tetap hanya akan membungkuk kepadamu. Semua yang kuinginkan hanyalah merangkulmu, bersamamu hingga rambut kita berubah menjadi abu-abu."


Jendral itu duduk di tepi kolam ikan kediaman mewahnya, menengadah menatapi Dewi Malam menyinari lautan hitam dengan cahaya pucatnya. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, helai demi helai rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai mengikuti irama naik turun gelombang angin. Dinginnya udara malam menembus pori-pori kain yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, namun, tidak ada sengat dingin yang terasa olehnya.

Raut wajahnya melukiskan ketenangan batin, padahal, perang masih belum usai. Kerajaan tempat ia mengabdi, Jin, masih berperang di selatan dengan Kerajaan Wu yang dipimpin oleh keluarga Sun. Malam yang tenang ini hanya berkah sebentar dari _Tian_, kedamaian sesungguhnya masih jauh depan di mata, seluruh rakyat Tiongkok hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati bahwa perang akan segera usai, tidak peduli siapa yang menang maupun kalah.

Biji matanya beralih dari angkasa ke permukaan kolam yang jernih. Ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di permukaannya yang sedikit bergelombang karena pergerakan ikan koi penghuni kolam.

Dalam genggaman tangan kanannya ada sebuah tusuk konde perak berpangkal bunga peony. Tentu, tusuk konde itu bukanlah milik si Jendral bernama Wen Yang yang sedang menikmati kesunyian malam.

Melainkan milik seseorang yang telah lama tiada tersebab oleh perang beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**_"Tian ya de jin tou shi feng sha..."_**

**_Angin berpasir di tepian ujung dunia_**

Seulas senyum kecil mengembang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Wen Yang mendekatkan bunga peony perak itu ke sepasang bibirnya, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada salah satu kelopaknya.

Dari penilaiannya mengenai sikon kolong langit sekarang, ia tahu bahwa angin utara berpihak pada Jin, dan kemenangan sudah pasti menjadi milik Sima bersaudara sebentar lagi. Dengan berakhirnya peperangan, berarti, dunia sudah aman, dan tombaknya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh kerajaan maupun rakyat. Sebentar lagi, ia sudah dapat pulang ke 'rumah'.

**_"Hong chen de gu shi jiao qian gua..."_**

**_Kisah mengenai urusan duniawi dinamakan merindukan seseorang_**

Wen Yang berdiri, bertolak meninggalkan kolam, melangkah masuk ke dalam tempat ia bernaung selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

...

Pada musim semi tahun Xianning ke-6, Sun Hao telah tunduk pada Jin, begitupula dengan Wu yang dipimpinnya, menandakan bahwa era Tiga Kerajaan telah berakhir dan Dinasti Jin dimulai. Seluruh Tiongkok merayakan datangnya era baru di bawah pimpinan Sima bersaudara.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatanmu, Wen Yang?" tanya Sima Shi.

Wen Yang mengangguk. "Peperangan telah usai. Hamba rasa, tombak ini sudah tidak ada peran lagi dalam masa damai seperti sekarang."

Sima Shi manggut-manggut. Ia bisa mengerti maksud dari Wen Yang. Meskipun demikian, Sima Shi sendiri bimbang apakah ia harus menyetujui permintaan pria kepala tiga itu atau menolaknya. Alasannya cukup sederhana; memang, perang telah usai, tetapi, bukan berarti tidak ada konflik internal ataupun ancaman dari luar yang akan datang untuk menghancurkan hari-hari damai Jin. Wen Yang adalah seorang Jendral dengan ilmu beladiri yang sangat hebat, sesuai yang diharapkan oleh Sima Shi.

Namun, di sisi lain, ia paham akan perasaan Wen Yang. Ia paham betul bahwa Wen Yang rindu dengan kampung halamannya, dengan keluarga dan sanak saudaranya. Ia paham bahwa pria di hadapannya ini juga perlu mengistirahatkan diri - baik mental maupun fisiknya. Apalagi semenjak peristiwa naas yang paling memberikan dampak besar terhadap sisa hidupnya.

Tetapi, keputusannya seorang tidaklah cukup untuk menjawab 'ya'.

"Oh! Ciqian!" Sima Zhao melangkah masuk aula. Seperti biasa , wajahnya berseri-seri penuh semangat. "Pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, _Bixia_."

"Zhao, syukurlah kau datang pada waktu yang tepat," potong Sima Shi sebelum si adik sempat bertanya apapun pada Wen Yang. "Ciqian ingin mengundurkan diri."

Sima Zhao awalnya terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Wen Yang, kemudian ke arah Sima Shi, dan kembali lagi ke Wen Yang. Sima Zhao manggut-manggut, melangkah mendekati kakaknya.

"Ciqian sudah berbuat banyak untuk kita, _dage_," ucapnya sembari duduk di singgasana miliknya. "Tidak ada salahnya menyetujui permintaan Ciqian, bukan?"

Wen Yang diam sepanjang dua bersaudara pemimpin Dinasti Jin itu membahas mengenai permohonan pengunduran dirinya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa telah merepotkan kedua pemimpin yang juga sangat sibuk oleh jadwal urus-mengurus Jin yang baru saja berdiri dari puing-puing sisa peperangan.

"Baiklah, Ciqian," kedua Sima bersaudara menghadap ke arahnya. "Setelah kami berdua berunding, kami menyetujui pengunduran dirimu."

Keputusan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sima Shi membuat Wen Yang sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya, hanya seulas senyuman tulus penuh rasa terima kasih yang sanggup ia berikan disertai dengan, "Terima kasih, _Bixia_!"

Sima Zhao tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Wen Yang yang terlukis jelas dari segala aspek.

Wen Yang meletakkan kotak yang sedaritadi dibawa olehnya di atas meja di hadapan kedua Kaisar, membuka tutup kotak, memperlihatkan batu segel yang masih utuh. Segel tersebut adalah lambang bahwa yang memegangnya adalah seorang Jendral.

Dalam hati, Sima bersaudara menyayangkan bahwa Wen Yang sangat ingin mengembalikan segel tersebut kepada mereka. Harapan mereka adalah Wen Yang tetap melayani Jin sampai akhir hayatnya namun, keduanya juga tidak bisa memaksakan keinginan hati nurani Jendral muda tersebut.

**_"Feng dao yin mo zai xun chang ren jia Dongli xia"_**

**_Kutinggalkan pedangku dan berbaur dengan rakyat jelata di Dongli_**

"Meskipun kau telah mengundurkan diri, kau boleh tetap tinggal di kediamanmu yang sekarang, Ciqian. Selain itu, kau juga akan kami berikan-"

"Dengan menyesal, hamba menolak pemberian _bixia_."

Kedua Kaisar Jin mengangkat alis atas pernyataan Wen Yang. Adalah sebuah kebiasaan dasar manusia ketika diberikan fasilitas setelah pensiun dari posisi kerajaan mereka akan segera menerimanya. Tetapi tidak dengan pria bermarga Wen yang satu ini.

"Apa yang _Bixia_ telah berikan pada hamba selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup," ucap Wen Yang tanpa bangkit sedikitpun dari posisi _kowtow_-nya. "Keluarga hamba telah hidup berkecukupan dan hamba sendiri tidak menginginkan harta lebih. Hanya persetujuan dari Bixia saja yang hamba butuhkan."

Sima bersaudara saling menatap satu sama lain, seakan berdiskusi melalui kontak mata singkat. Keduanya mengangguk secara sinkron, memerintahkan Wen Yang untuk berdiri. Kemudian, Sima Shi bangkit, memerintahkan seorang pengawal untuk membawakan sesuatu padanya. Pengawal itu kembali dengan barang-barang yang diinginkan oleh Kaisarnya; sebuah kotak kayu yang entah apa isinya hanya si Kaisar pertama serta Langit yang tahu.

Sima Shi mengambil kotak itu, berjalan mendekati Wen Yang.

"Wen Yang, jika kau tidak mau menerima apa yang telah kami tawarkan tadi," ia menyodorkan kotak itu sembari melanjutkan, "setidaknya, terimalah yang ini."

"Tetapi..."

"Hei," Sima Zhao bangkit, berjalan dengan santai mendekati keduanya. "_Dage_ telah menyiapkan ini khusus untukmu, Ciqian! Terimalah!"

"A-ah... baiklah," Wen Yang menerima kotak itu dengan sepasang tangannya. "Terima kasih banyak, _Bixia_!"

Dari bebannya yang terasa ringan, Wen Yang menduga bahwa isinya mungkin jubah atau apapun yang terbilang ringan. Apapun benda yang di dalamnya, tetap, itu adalah pemberian Sima Shi dan Wen Yang dengan tulus menerimanya.

"Jadi," Sima Zhao menggaruk kepalanya, sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak dapat lepas dari kesehariannya, "setelah ini, kau akan kemana, Ciqian?"

"Hamba akan kembali ke Qiao dan menetap di sana."

Mendengar nama prefektur itu, rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati kedua Kaisar dalam sekejap. Hingga sekarang, setiap kali mendengar Qiao, benak mereka memutar kembali kisah beberapa tahun silam itu. Keputusan merekalah yang menyebabkan hilangnya seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidup Wen Yang selain keluarganya. Seandainya keputusan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Qiao tidak dibutakan oleh keinginan untuk menyerbu Jianye, pasti, tidak hanya nyawa perempuan itu saja yang terselamatkan, namun juga semua rakyat yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Konsekuensinya adalah perang akan berlanjut semakin lama, korban antara kedua belah pihak akan semakin banyak berjatuhan dan Tiongkok semakin terpuruk oleh perang saudara. Keputusan drastis nan pahit pun ditempuh oleh pihak Jin demi dipersatukannya kembali Tiongkok.

"Ah... begitu rupanya," Sima Zhao membalas singkat. "Baiklah! Kami doakan kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu, Ciqian!"

"Terima kasih, bixia! Hamba juga mendoakan kesehataan _bixia_ dan kejayaan Jin!"

Sima Shi tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Ciqian," ujarnya sembari melakukan _gong shou_. Wen Yang membalas Sima Shi dengan perlakuan yang sama, kemudian bertolak meninggalkan ruangan; meninggalkan urusan kerajaan, meninggalkan kediaman mewahnya, meninggalkan seluruh harta yang ada di dalam kediaman itu.

Menunggangi kuda kesayangannya pulang ke 'rumah'.

"Yin... Aku pulang..."

**_"Xian yun ye he gu cha..."_**

**_Segumpal awan yang terapung-apung, bangau yang melayang dan sebuah kuil Buddha yang tua_**

* * *

**[Worldly Tavern]**

**"Tidak peduli siapa yang memimpin Wulin dengan sempurna, aku tetap hanya akan membungkuk kepadamu. Semua yang kuinginkan hanyalah bersamamu hingga rambut kita berubah menjadi abu-abu."**

**'Hong Chen Ke Zhan' - Jay Chou, Dynasty Warriors - KOEI, Cao Yin - KaienAerknard**

* * *

Qiao telah mengalami banyak perubahan dibanding beberapa tahun yang lalu - itulah hal pertama yang disadari Wen Yang sesampainya di sana. Ia menoleh ke kiri. Dahulunya, barisan perbukitan di sana rindang oleh kebun persik; kini, ia rindang oleh berbagai jenis pepohonan. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Dahulunya, di bawah lereng sana, ada dua desa yang berdekatan; kini, telah berubah menjadi ladang gandum dan sawah, Desa Huanling telah pindah tidak jauh dari tempat asalnya sementara Desa Xuekou sudah tidak ada.

Ia masih ingat betul peristiwa kelam itu, ketika ia melintasi wilayah ini dalam perjalanan untuk menolong desa tempat kelahirannya. Ingat betul akan seberapa kacaunya Qiao, seberapa hancurnya wilayah ini, dan betapa kerasnya teriakan minta tolong dari setiap penghuninya.

_**"Kuai ma zai Jianghu li si sha..."**_

_**Mereka saling membantai satu sama lain di Jianghu **_

Pernahkan para penguasa memikirkan penderitaan dari mereka yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertumpahan darah? Apakah yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanyalah kekuasaan dan materi? Dua kubu saling menembakkan anak panah masing-masing, tetapi, banyak yang mengenai rakyat yang tidak berdosa. Kuda-kuda mereka menginjak raga-raga yang tersisa, sama sekali tidak memedulikan kenaasan nasib rakyat.

_**"Wu fei shi ming gen li fang bu xia..."**_

_**Itu karena mereka tidak bisa merelakan ketenaran dan harta**_

Ia sendiri adalah salah satu yang terjun ke dalam medan perang, tetapi, ia berusaha sebisanya untuk menghindari desa-desa rakyat. Tetap saja, terkadang, hal tersebut tidak bisa dihindarinya.

Ia membunuh, bukanlah untuk mengejar harta. Bukan juga untuk ketenaran. Nyawa manusia tidak pantas ditukarkan dengan harta dan ketenaran semata.

Ia bergabung dalam kancah peperangan untuk memperjuangkan perdamaian yang ia yakini hanya keluarga Sima yang dapat mewujudkannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati kedua penguasa Jin mantan majikannya itu, apakah mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya saat berada dalam medan perang? Selama melayani Sima Shi, ia tahu bahwa Sima Shi adalah tipe orang yang akan terus maju apapun konsekuensinya, menanggung seluruh beban di sepasang pundaknya seorang diri. Seakan matanya bisa melihat rantai-rantai tembus pandang, ia tahu bahwa Sima Shi sendiri terikat dengan perasaan bersalah yang ditutupnya demi maju ke depan, memastikan Tiongkok menemukan kedamaiannya di bawah rezimnya.

Sementara Sima Zhao... sama seperti kakaknya, hanya saja, ia lebih penceria dan sedikit mudah memperlihatkan kegalauan hatinya. Ia sering bercerita-cerita pada Wen Yang mengenai perasaannya setelah berperang; mengenai manisnya kemenangan dan pahitnya kehilangan prajurit-prajurit ataupun perwira yang setia pada Sima.

Pertanyaannya adalah...

Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?

_**"Xin zhong you jiang shan de ren qi neng kuai yi xiao sa?"**_

_**Bagaimana orang-orang yang memiliki kerajaan dalam hatinya bisa merasa senang dan tidak terpengaruh?**_

Senyuman cerah dan tawa canda telah mengantikan semua itu, menutupi seluruh luka Qiao. Wen Yang tersenyum, hatinya lega menyaksikan semua itu.

Ia meneruskan perjalanannya ke Desa Lieshan dengan kecepatan penuh, sampai pada saat matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Setibanya di gerbang desa, Wen Yang disambut oleh hampir seluruh penghuni Lieshan dari berbagai lapisan. Sorak-sorai mendampingi kepulangan Wen Yang, beberapa dari mereka maju untuk memberikan beberapa hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasih. Wen Yang menerimanya dengan tulus, ia tidak mau melihat wajah sedih karena menolak semua pemberian itu.

Kediamannya kini telah berbeda jauh dibanding sebelum terjadinya hari itu. Dahulunya, rumah itu hanya berlantai satu sedangkan kini, sudah ada dua lantai dan di belakangnya ada sepetak kebun bunga peony. Sayang, bunga-bunga peony sudah kuncup saat ini, mengharuskan Wen Yang untuk menunggunya sampai matahari terbit di timur esok pagi agar bisa melihat keindahannya.

Wen Yang masuk ke dalam, hendak meletakkan barang-barang pemberian warga desa saat lima orang pelayan, tiga wanita dan dua pria, keluar menyambutnya. Mereka ber-_kowtow_ di hadapannya, membuat Wen Yang yang sudah bingung dengan kehadiran mereka semakin bingung.

"Kami adalah pelayan dari Wen _daren_. Rumah ini kami rawat semenjak ia berdiri hingga sekarang," ujar salah seorang pelayan pria yang muda. "Nama hamba adalah Wei Quan. Dari yang berada di sisi kanan hamba adalah Sui Fei, An Xie, An Bai dan Mei Yu."

"Salam kenal, Wen _daren_."

"Ah... jadi mereka adalah pengurus rumah ini..." batinnya. "Terima kasih telah merawat rumah ini selama kepergianku. Aku akan segera membayar gaji kalian," ucapnya dengan seulas senyuman.

"_Daren_ tidak perlu membiayai gaji kami sampai saat ini," balas Sui Fei, si pelayan pria yang selang empat tahun lebih tua dari Wei Quan. "Kami telah dibayar oleh keluarga _daren_."

"O-oh... begitu rupanya," Wen Yang manggut-manggut.

"Biar kami yang membawakan barang-barang _daren_," kelimanya berdiri, bergegas membawakan barang-barang Wen Yang, menyusunnya ke tempat seharusnya.

Merasa Wen Yang bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan itu kepada mereka, ia berjalan menuju kebun belakang, duduk di anak tangga, menikmati cuaca sore yang cerah. Ia menatapi kebun peony di depannya, membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya ketika mereka semua mekar esok hari.

"_Mudan_ \- peony... bunga kesukaanmu, hmm? Yin?" gumamnya. "Aku tidak sabar melihatnya mekar esok pagi."

_Susunannya sama seperti dahulu_, batinnya.

Matanya menangkap sosok di ujung kiri kebun. Wen Yang menoleh, terkesima menyaksikan apa yang ada di sana. Ia tersenyum lembut, melihat gerak-gerik sang Istri yang sedang merawat satu per satu pohon peony. Wanita itu menyiramnya dengan sangat hati-hati, memastikan bahwa dosis air yang diterimanya tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari cukup.

"Yin..."

Wanita itu berbalik, membalas sapaannya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya, Wen Yang."

Wen Yang mengerjapkan mata, dan ia sudah tidak ada di kebun peony.

"Ya... aku sudah pulang, Yin..."

_**"Wo zhi qiu yu ni gong hua fa..."**_

_**Semua yang kuinginkan hanya bersamamu hingga tua...**_

...

Semerbak harum bunga-bunga peony mengelus indera penciumannya, menyambutnya ketika ia bangun dari dunia mimpi. Ia duduk sejenak di atas ranjang, sebelum beranjak turun dan membersihkan dirinya.

Wen Yang turun ke lantai dasar, menemukan An bersaudara sedang memasak di dapur sementara Sui Fei dan Wei Quan tengah membersihkan perkarangan.

"Ah. Selamat pagi, Wen _daren_," sapa An Xie, ramah. "Sarapan akan siap dalam waktu 15 menit lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar," balas Wen Yang lalu berjalan keluar.

Ia belum sempat untuk berkeliling desa tempat kelahirannya sendiri sebab terlalu letih kemarin. Lieshan jauh lebih ramai dibandingkan dirinya yang dahulu. Tidak ada stan sebelumnya di sekitar bantaran sungai. Tetapi kini, ada beberapa warga yang membuka stan, makanan ataupun produk yang lainnya. Dan Wen Yang tidak pernah melihat wajah-wajah mereka sebelumnya.

_Ah... Lieshan jauh lebih hidup dibandingkan saat aku masih anak-anak..._

Wen Yang menghampiri stan yang menjual makanan kecil. Si pria paruh baya yang menjaga stan tersebut langsung membuka tudung saji, memperlihatkan apa yang dijajankannya. Ada _baozi_, _rouwan_, _danjuan _dan masih banyak lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Wen daren," sapanya. "Silahkan. Semuanya masih hangat!"

Wen Yang memeriksa satu per satu jajanan.

"Ah... aku ingin tiga buah _sachima_."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," pak tua itu mengambil sehelai daun pisang, meletakkan _sachima_ di atasnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Wen Yang. Wen Yang membayarnya, lalu bertolak kembali ke rumah.

Sambil berjalan, ia menyantap manisan itu, merasakan manis dan lengketnya gula dan renyahnya adonan. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, ia menoleh ke sungai yang mengalir tenang, _sachima_ yang tinggal setengah masih dalam tangannya.

_"Menikmati pagi hari dengan seporsi sachima bersamamu... membuatku senang, Wen Yang."_

Niangnya terhadap kalimat itu membuat hatinya serasa diremas oleh banyak rasa. Ia mendekati tepi sungai, berdiri tegak di sana. Angin yang berhembus lembut membawa uap air dari sungai menenangkan hatinya, menyegarkan raganya.

"Dahulu... setiap pagi, kita selalu bersantai di sini," ia menunduk, melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang melawan arus. "Dan melihat ikan-ikan kecil berenang ke sana ke mari..."

_"Wen Yang, kudengar kau akan pergi ke ibukota untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Sima. Apakah itu benar?"_

_"Ya. Hatiku tergerak ketika melihat penderitaan rakyat akibat perang antar ketiga kerajaan. Dan aku yakin keluarga Sima sanggup meredakan peperangan dan membebaskan Tiongkok dari pedang-pedang dan tumpah darah."_

_"..." wanita itu terdiam, menoleh ke arah sungai. "Jika itu yang kau mau, maka pergilah."_

_"Yin?"_

_"Tetapi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku," seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau akan pulang dalam keadaan selamat dan... kita akan bersama-sama bersantai menikmati pagi hari di sini."_

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi telapak tangan kanannya.

_"Ya, aku berjanji akan segera pulang ketika semuanya telah selesai," Wen Yang menggenggam lembut dagu si wanita, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada sepasang bibir merah miliknya. "Kau tenang saja. Kungfu-ku dan setiap doa darimu akan selalu melindungiku dari setiap marabahaya, Yin."_

_Ia mengangguk. "Kau telah berjanji."_

"Yin... aku sudah pulang, telah berada di tempat ini..."

_Tetapi, kau telah pergi..._

**_"Jian chu qiao en yuan liao shui xiao?_**

**_Wo zhi qiu jin zhao yong ni ru huai bao..._**

**_Hong chen ke zhan feng si dao zou yu luo su ming qiao..."_**

**_Pedang terhunuskan, rasa terima kasih dan dendam telah dituntaskan, siapa yang tersenyum?_**

**_Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah merangkulmu_**

**_Angin dalam kedai duniawi seperti pedang, hujan turun, genderang karma_**

...

30 tahun telah berlalu semenjak pertempuran terakhir antara Jin dan Wu pada tahun ke-6 Xianning. Wen Yang berbaring di atas ranjang, tubuhnya sudah tua dan lemas, didera lagi dengan penyakit hati kronis. Umurnya hanya dalam hitungan satu sampai tiga hari... atau bahkan, hanya dalam beberapa jam saja sisa lilin hidupnya.

Ia heran. Kata orang, kematian itu menakutkan tetapi mengapa, ia sama sekali tidak merasakannya? Memang, pada dasarnya Wen Yang adalah seorang ksatria yang berani. Pada masa-masanya sebagai seorang Jendral, ia sudah bolak-balik terjun ke dalam ambang batas hidup dan mati. Dan pernah suatu kali, ia sekarat tertembak oleh tiga batang anak panah akibat menyelamatkan seorang rekannya. Ketakutan menggeluti jiwa-raganya pada saat itu, apakah karena ia takut tidak bisa kembali hidup-hidup ke desa Lieshan seperti janjinya pada wanita itu? Dan untuk sikon yang sekarang... apakah karena ia sebentar lagi akan menyusulnya maka, ketakutan itu sirna dari relung jiwanya?

Wen Yang mengerang, tangan kirinya menggenggam sisi perutnya, sakit terasa semakin nyata, menyiksanya seiring semakin dekatnya ia dengan ajal. Rasanya seakan dirajam tombak yang telah dipanaskan berkali-kali. Lima pelayannya yang telah mengikutinya selama 30 tahun ini sibuk berlarian keluar-masuk mengambilkan obat dan peralatan lainnya.

"Wen _daren_!"

Wen Yang mengangkat tangannya. Mulutnya terbuka, suaranya parau di kala ia berbicara, "Kalian... tidak perlu repot-repot..."

"Tetapi, Wen _daren_-!"

Wen Yang memotong ucapan Wei Quan dengan isyarat tangan. Dalam kondisinya yang serba sekarat, ia masih bisa tersenyum. "Kalian... lebih baik beristirahat sekarang."

"_Daren_..."

"Ini adalah perintah," ia mempertegas.

Mau tidak mau, kelimanya harus menurut dan meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka mengucapkan selamat malam, meninggalkan ruang tidur Tuannya dengan rasa gundah dalam hati masing-masing. Setiap dari mereka mendoakan bahwa ketika Tuannya bangun esok hari, kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baikan. Adalah sebuah keajaiban dari Langit seandainya Tuan mereka sembuh total.

Sakit mulai terasa mereda menjelang tengah malam... setidaknya, seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Wen Yang.

_Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu... nyaman..._

_Hangat..._

Perlahan, matanya mulai memejam.

_Sensasi ini..._

Air mata mulai mengumpul di permukaan matanya.

_Aku sangat merindukannya..._

"Wen Yang."

Si pemilik nama membuka matanya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wen Yang membelalak lebar, sedetik kemudian, terpejam. Tangan lembut milik si pemanggil namanya menyentuh pipi kanannya, mengusap air mata yang mengalir turun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yin..."

Wanita itu tersenyum, mendekatkan diri dan... merangkul Wen Yang yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Sudah 32 tahun aku tidak melihatmu," ucap Wen Yang, terkekeh dikemudian.

"Lama sekali, bukan?" Cao Yin mengecup dahinya, lalu melanjutkan, "Penantianku tidak sia-sia..."

"Kau menungguku selama 32 tahun ini?" tanyanya. "Yin, seharusnya kau menyeberang terlebih dahulu."

Cao Yin menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin menyeberang, tidak tanpamu, Wen Yang."

Wen Yang mendaratkan tangan kanan di atas kepala Cao Yin, menyisir rambut hitamnya, merasakan kehalusan khas dari tiap helai rambut milik wanita yang paling ia cintai ini.

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu menunggu," Wen Yang bangkit dari ranjang, menggenggam tangan kanan Cao Yin, mengajaknya berdiri. Rupa-nya begitu ia turun dari ranjang adalah ketika ia berada di atas pelaminan bersamanya, bukan fisik seorang pak tua lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita menyeberang bersama sekarang?"

"Tetapi, kau mungkin ada-"

"Tidak," potong Wen Yang. "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di dunia ini. Tugasku sudah selesai," ia menarik napas. "Tombakku sudah tiada guna lagi di dunia yang damai. Ia juga sudah berkarat di gudang," Wen Yang terkekeh.

Cao Yin masih tersenyum, menoleh ke luar jendela, melihat bunga-bunga peony di kebun bermekaran. "_Mudan_ yang sangat cantik..."

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Sui Fei dan Mei Yu yang merawatnya."

Cao Yin mengangguk.

"Ayo," Wen Yang mulai melangkah. "Perahu kita tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Giliran Cao Yin yang terkekeh. "_Laoren_ yang membawa perahu kita adalah orang yang sabar dan ramah. Kau tidak perlu takut."

"Tetapi, tidak baik membuat orang menunggu."

Tidak ada percakapan selama beberapa detik, dua sejoli hanya menikmati hawa hangat dari angin musim panas yang berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Cao Yin menoleh. "Terima kasih karena telah menungguku."

Cao Yin terkekeh. "Adalah kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri untuk menunggu suaminya tercinta."

Wajah Wen Yang merona merah muda mendengarnya. Ia menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan pemandangan dirinya yang cukup memalukan (bagi Wen Yang) dari Cao Yin. Bibirnya melebar membentuk seulas senyum penuh kebahagiaan dan haru.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya bertukar kata dan tawa canda, semakin lama semakin jauh dari dunia dan akhirnya, sosok keduanya hilang ditelan oleh cahaya terang.

**_"Ren Wulin shui ling feng sao, wo que zhi wei ni zhe yao..._**

**_Guo huang cun ye qiao xun shi wai gu dao..._**

**_Yuan li ren jian chen xiao liu xu piao zhi zi zhi shou xiao... yao..."_**

**_Tidak peduli siapa yang memimpin Wulin dengan sempurna, aku tetap hanya akan membungkuk kepadamu_**

**_Melewati desa terpencil dan jembatan-jembatan yang terbengkalai, mencari jalan tua di luar dunia yang bising_**

**_Jauh dari hiruk-pikuk dunia, bunga kumis kucing selalu melayang bersama dengan bebas_**

**...**

**The End**

**...**

**A/N: Saya akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan ini yaoloh! *teriak" di puncak Everest*. Saya hanya menggunakan separuh lagunya, buat lirik fullnya bisa dicek di jaychoustudio dan di album Opus 12 ada lagu judulnya [Worldly Tavern]. Itu lagunya benar-benar indah! Saya sarankan untuk kalian, yang suka lagu tipe romance galau, apalagi yang buat suka lagu mandarin! MV-nya juga patut dicheck wwww!**

**Sekedar notes, bagian 'Wulin' dan 'Dongli' itu hanya mengindikasikan nama tempat saja. Setidaknya, seperti itu yang saya tangkap dari liriknya.**

**Saya meminta maaf kalau ada OOC ataupun typo di sini wwww ;;;; Tapi saya harap, Anda tetap menyukai cerita ini! X3**

**Sankyu buat udah membaca dan bagi yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan review, terima kasih banyak!**

**Kita akan berjumpa lain kali di fict yang lainnya! Stay tuned!**


End file.
